Nightmare
by Ryna Vratasky
Summary: Alfred aborrecía el tener pesadillas. Pero lo que mas odiaba era despertar.


_**Todo lo que vemos o parecemos es solamente un sueño dentro de un sueño.**_

 _ **Edgar Allan Poe.**_

* * *

-Creo que con esto hemos terminado-.

La voz autoritaria de Ludwig dio por concluida la cumbre mundial. Los asistentes comenzaron a estirarse y levantarse de sus asientos. Unos se reunian en pequeños grupos, tal vez con el proposito de salir a comer o ir a divertirse a algun lugar turistico.

Alfred se rasco los ojos, habia tomado un pequeña siesta los ultimos 40 minutos del discurso del aleman. Estaba horriblemente cansado. Las constantes amenazas de muerte que recibia lo tenian un tanto paranoico. No confiaba ni en su propia sombra.

-Hey, ¿que te parece si vamos a Florentino?.- La mexicana se le acerco sonriendo.- escuche que hacen una Lasaña exquisita-.

-Honey.- Correspondio a su sonrisa.- La verdad es que solo quiero llegar al hotel y dormir 400 horas-.

-Oh vamos, podemos pedir un café y seguro eso te quita el sueño.- Ella lo miraba con dulzura.

El no pudo negarse.

La mayoria de personas ya se habian retirado cuando ellos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. Estaban practicamente solos. El estadounidense se atrevio a agarrarle el rostro. Acto seguido, la besó.

-Paciencia saltamontes.- A la mujer se le tiñieron las mejillas de rojo.- Si nos ven comenzaran a decir cosas-.

-¿Y eso que importa?, que digan lo que quieran-.

A ambos se les dibujo una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Siguieron caminando juntos. Tomados fuertemente de la mano. Jones comenzo a imaginar el futuro. Dentro de algunos meses se casarian. Quizas se fugarian a una parte del mundo en donde nadie pudiera reconocerlos. No habria nada que los separara. Ni politicos fastidiosos o familias problematicas. Solo serian ellos dos. Eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Estaban a las puertas del recinto en donde se ofrecio la conferencia. Llovia a cantaros. Los guardias de seguridad estaban apostados a un lado de la entrada.

Ellos estaban por salir cuando alguien grito.

-¡JONES!-.

El disparo de una escopeta rompio el ambiente, dandole de lleno al torso de la mujer. El impacto fue tan intenso que al desplomarse se formo rapidamente un charco de sangre debajo de ella. Las prendas se le empaparon de inmediato. Alfred solo pudo ver al encapuchado antes de que el se diera a la fuga. Los hombres que tenian el proposito de cuidarlos dejaron el lugar tratando de detenerlo.

El rubio se arrodillo, apoyando la cabeza de Sara en su regazo. Le tomo el rostro.

-Tu eres mi chica…-.

-Lo… sé.- La joven murmuro antes de morirse. El la abrazó, murmurando cosas y pidiendo perdon. ¿Por qué hacia eso? , el ni siquiera lo sabia. De lo unico que tenia conocimiento es que le acacaban de quitar lo que el mas amaba en el mundo.

Afuera, las sirenas de la ambulancia aullaban.

* * *

Se levanto de golpe. Habia estado durmiendo con la cara apoyada en la mesa. Ludwig seguia hablando sobre temas politicos que no le interesaban. La mayoria se los presentes estaban tomando siestas o cuchicheando entre si. Un papel aparecio frente a el.

"¿Estas bien?"

La escritura pertencia a Sara. La mujer estaba sentada a un lado suyo fingiendo atencion al aleman. El le lomo la mano por debajo de la mesa. Comenzo a acariciar sus dedos con el pulgar. Toco el anillo de compromiso que le habia dado. Su prometida lo volteo a ver.

Cuando ella le sonreia asi toda preocupacion se esfumaba.

* * *

La alarma del celular lo desperto. Tenia gotas de sudor por toda la frente. Estaba recostado en su cama. Se rasco la barba. Con pesadez se sento.

¿Cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde la muerte de Sara? ¿4 años, quizas 5? En todo ese tiempo el no estuvo en paz hasta que dio con el asesino. Le volo los sesos en cuanto tuvo la seguridad de que era el.

Aborrecia tener sueños que le mostraban lo inalcanzable. Que solo lo ilusionaban y despues le arrancaban la felicidad con la mayor crueldad posible.

La radio estaba encendida. Estaban pasando una cancion que solo hacia la vida mas deprimente.

 _The other night dear,_

 _As I lay sleeping_

 _I dreamed I held you in my arms_

 _But when I awoke, dear,_

 _I was mistaken_

 _So I hung my head and I cried._

El comenzo a llorar. Sin importar cuantos años pasaran, el odiaba tener pesadillas asi.

* * *

 _He aqui una abominacion xD. Recientemente vi Inception y me gusto mucho la pelicula. Supongo que alli me base para hacer esta historia (?)._

 _El primer sueño fue lo que le paso a Sara, fue la manera en que murio. Alf supuestamente despierta para ver que ella esta vivita y coleando pero eso no es verdad. Al final el despierta realmente y se da cuenta de que ella lleva muerta mucho tiempo. Creo que aun le falta crueldad xD_

 _El trozo de cancion que sale es de You Are My Sunshine de Johnny Cash (Se que aparece en otro de mis fics pero meh xD) Creo que la frase al principio podria ser un spoiler xD_

 _Muchisimas gracias por leer!_


End file.
